Summertime Jellies
by NWCobalt
Summary: This was a nice summertime themed fanfiction. It involves my character Nate along with Randy, Lazlo, Clam, and Raj spending the week of the 4th on the gulf coast of Florida. Big thanks to randytheraccoon for the use of his character Randy in this fic.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Location: On a highway somewhere in the Florida panhandle.**

**Time: June 30, 2007 at 2:30 p.m. C.D.T.**

It was a spectacular day to be on the open road. The newly appointed Camp Kidney counselor Randy Ringtail was enjoying a nice week long break from the camp. He wasn't the only one taking the week away from camp. With him were the high energy trio of campers from Jelly Cabin; Lazlo, Clam, and Raj. Also with them was Nathaniel Lee Crisp, a relative newcomer himself who joined Jelly Cabin last year. He was not going to attend Camp Kidney this summer as the baseball camp he use to attend before the auto accident that paralyzed him invited him to come and help coach pitching. After proving last year that he could accomplish a lot even though he was handicapped, it was no surprise that he would be invited back. With all that occurred last year at Camp Kidney with the kidnapping of him and his older brother Jake by Julius Creswell and their rescue by fellow Camp Kidney campers as well as Julius' own daughter, Jake's girlfriend and now fiancé Crystal Creswell, Nate felt it was a good idea to skip this year and let the camp recover from all the excitement of last year. It would turn out though that Camp Kidney would still get plenty of excitement in the form of Randy Ringtail who started at Camp Kidney the beginning of the month. In the course of the month, Lazlo, Clam, and Raj got to know Randy well and instantly took a liking to him. His fun and risk-taking personality quickly melded with there own. As for Nate, this was the first time meeting Randy but he had already decided he was ok in his book after what the other Jellies said about him and what Jake had told him about Randy. Nate's plans are to attend Camp Kidney all summer long next summer in 2008.

So now the question one may ask is how Jake know Randy and why is Randy traveling with Nate and the rest of the jellies? Well Jake had actually arranged a meeting with Randy about a week before the camp began. He had applied himself for the counselor position at the urging of his brother Nate. Randy ended up getting the job but Jake harbored no ill feelings because of the decision. He was kinda glad that he wasn't chosen because, truthfully, he wanted to spend the bulk of the summer with Crystal whom he proposed to in mid-April. Jake wanted to meet with Randy to show there were no hard feelings and he was glad he did because the two ended up becoming fast friends themselves. Both he and Randy were considerably wealthy but that was about the closest similarities. Randy was actually born into money as it were with his father being the head of a watercraft company. Jake was born into a more modest income bracket but amassed a good fortune with a real estate company he started in New Mexico. Randy was considerably more of a risk-taker than Jake as well. The most extreme thing Jake ever did was rock-climbing. Despite all these differences, they had great respect for each other and that's what lead to their friendship. This is why Jake trusted Randy to take Nate down to his condo on the gulf coast. Nate wanted to spend the week of July 4th on the beautiful shores of the Emerald Coast of Florida. He had also requested his cabin mates share in the fun. It was the least he could do for them after they spearheaded his rescue from Julius. So that is why this group of five are headed down the road in Randy's spiffy corvette enjoying the open road on the way to the beach. Getting the week off was no difficulty for Randy. Most likely ole Lumpy was happy to be rid of Randy for a week and throwing the fact that he was taking Lazlo, Clam, and Raj with him really sweetened the deal. It's not a stretch to imagine that ole Lumpy was practically kicking them out when the time came to leave. Nate sorta wished that he could take all the campers with him but Jakes condo unit, which was on the 21st floor of a high rise condominium, could only accommodate five comfortably. Perhaps he'd take another set of four with him next year. For now it was him, Randy, and his cabin mates Lazlo, Clam, and Raj heading for much fun in the Florida sun.

Author's note: Not to worry everyone, the future chapters will have some actual dialogue in it. This was just a quick introduction narrative I wanted to put together to explain the relationship between all the characters and why this trip was being taken. All the details of what happen to my characters Nate and Jake the previous year are detailed in my fanfiction Bean On Wheels: Nate's Summer At Camp. I'd strongly recommend reading it in order to learn more about Nate and Jake and my other characters. I will probably set up the chapters as follows with the next dealing with the arrival and then one with a typical fun day at the beach and then a 4th of July chapter and finally, the departure. To my fellow Orange Cabin mates, if ya'll would like to assist me in coming up with some cool stuff to put in the next chapters you are welcome to as this will be displayed in our cabin. Later everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Location: Inside of Jake's luxury condo 21 stories up.**

**Time: June 30, 2007 at 4:10 p.m. C.D.T.**

Lazlo: Whoa!!! This place is amazing. Love the tropical décor. Really gets me in the tropical mood.

Clam: Tropical!

Raj: This is quite the accommodations your brother's got here Nate my friend. You must give us the grand tour.

Nate (wheeling up to the trio): It's not really big enough to constitute a grand tour Raj but yea I can show ya around right quick.

Nate began his tour of Jake's condo starting with the great room which was a very spacious living area with a couch, a loveseat, and a couple of nice glider rocking chairs. In the center was a beautiful rectangular coffee table made of solid oak. To the right of the doorway heading into the master bedroom hung a 32" flat panel LCD HDTV and below it was a cabinet with a DVR/Receiver for the satellite dish Jake had installed just above the balcony. The entertainment cabinet also housed a progressive scan Blu-Ray DVD player as well as a big stereo system.

Nate: So this is the big entertainment system. Of course I'm hoping we spend as much of our time on the ocean as possible but it's nice to know that this is here for additional enjoyment.

Randy: That is an awesome set-up there Nate. Only thing missing is a video gaming console. Probably better this way anyway. As you said, don't want too much to distract from why we're here, and that is for some good old fun in the sun. Speaking of which, I need to make a call as see if our watercrafts are on the way.

While Randy made his call, Nate continued with the tour. He took the trio into the master bedroom which like the great room had a flat-panel HDTV and a DVR/satellite receiver. It was slightly smaller at 27". The master bedroom also opened out onto the balcony just as the great room does. The balcony Nate would show last as he considered it the best place to be in this unit. This bedroom had a king-sized bed that for this week Randy would use. It also had a nice closet and a night table on the right side of the bed. The master bath included a nice walk-in shower along with a sink and toilet. These were also the amenities in the slightly smaller guest bath as well. Of course with Nate's handicap, both bathrooms were wheelchair accessible. The front entrance came in right beside the kitchen on the right and the entrance to the smaller guest bedroom on the left. The kitchen had the usual amenities including a full-sized refrigerator, a dishwasher and sink, a flat-top electric stove, and a separate ice maker. Along the front of the kitchen was a nice bar with three barstools. Just beyond the bar and behind the sofa in the great room was an oak dinette table that seated four. The guest bathroom not only opened into the guest bedroom but also opened out into the hall heading toward the great room and so acted as a hall bath as well. The guest bedroom had two double beds and had a 22" flat panel HDTV with a DVR/satellite receiver. There was also a night table between the beds and a closet. The double bed could comfortably sleep all four of them. Lazlo and Nate chose the one closest to the bathroom and Clam and Raj chose the one in front of the window that looked out from the front of the building inland. On top of the tropical décor of the condo, the five beachgoers were also decked out in tropical duds from Hawaiian shirts and Bermuda shorts down to flip-flops on their feet. It was now time for Nate to show them the spectacular view of the Gulf Coast from the balcony. Randy was already out enjoying the balcony. He was lounging in one of the two sun chairs on the balcony. Also on the balcony was a round dinette table with glass surface and four chairs as well as two glider rockers which Lazlo and Clam decided to climb up in.

Randy: Isn't it just perfect up here guys. What a wonderful view. You'll all be happy to know that the watercrafts will be arriving shortly. I've got a jet ski and my speedboat that you three Lazlo, Clam, and Raj will remember well from earlier this summer.

Lazlo: Oh yea…I loved riding in that boat. You'll love it too Nate I guarantee it.

Clam: It's got zoom!

Randy: My only concern is the fact that a speedboat my not be the safest place for you. If you should fall off out in the ocean…

Nate (interjecting): Don't worry about it Randy. I've been in a couple of boats since being paralyzed. Plus I am an excellent swimmer with just my arms as well. If I should fall out…which is unlikely I might add…I can keep my head safely above the water even in the worst rip currents long enough for ya'll to come and get me back in the boat.

Randy: Well…I'll still want to get the ok from your parents on this as well as from your older brother Jake. I'd hate for our friendship to be jeopardized because I didn't look after you properly.

Nate: Understood but I assure it will be fine. The only real problem I'll have is maneuvering my wheelchair on the loose sand.

Raj: Couldn't we just wheel you down to the edge of the boardwalk and carry you to the shoreline. It's not that far a walk and we could secure your wheelchair at the end of the boardwalk.

Nate: Well I'd hate to trouble ya'll with that…

Randy: It's no trouble at all and besides (flexes muscles) I think I can manage.

Nate: Well I can't argue with that.

Randy: Then it's settled. That's how we'll get you to the shore.

Though helping out Nate was his prime motive for offering his assistant, he couldn't deny that it would also be very impressive to the lovely young ladies on the beach if they saw his athletically-built frame in nothing but swim trunks with a big old caring heart as shown by carrying a young, crippled boy coyote. Not that he would fake that just to impress the ladies for those who got to know Randy usually found that he was truly a compassionate individual. As the five continued there conversation, Randy got the call that his boats had arrived. With Jake's help, they were able to get a spot in the back of the condo to secure the watercrafts when not in use. He made is way down to help the movers get them to their designated area, leaving the four bean scouts to chat amongst themselves on the balcony.

Lazlo: Jelly cabin just want be the same without you there Nate. I wish you were planning on returning to Camp Kidney with us after this week.

Nate: I know it's a little disappointing. It wasn't an easy decision to make. I've only spent one summer with ya'll at camp and that was just last year but in that time, I've come to consider you each my dearest friends. I also had real good friends as well at my old baseball camp as well that I haven't seen in awhile and I really wanted to return there if for anything else just to see them. After the accident, I didn't think I'd go back there and it was really disheartening. I had let my mood get real low and I had to go somewhere last summer to get out of my fog and I'm glad it was Camp Kidney. I've come to realize that I haven't been very fair with my old camp. I had assumed falsely that they wouldn't want me back since I didn't have the use of my legs. If I would've just asked if I could come back, they would have let me but I didn't. I just didn't have the courage to. In a way I'm glad I didn't because then I would never have met you three and all the other Bean Scouts of Camp Kidney. Being there and proving to myself I could still have just as much fun as before despite my disability was badly needed by me and helped me to get the courage to return to my old camp.

Raj: Yes well your perseverance has been particularly uplifting to us as well. You've taught us a great deal about determination.

Clam: Very determined!

Lazlo: Do write us as often as you can. We would love to hear how ya doing from time to time. I might have to resist the urge to be mailed to your camp like we did that one time…

Raj: Ah…don't remind me of that. The whole camp ended up in one box, talk about crowded.

Clam: Tightly packed.

Lazlo, Clam, and Raj began to laugh just thinking about that time. Nate couldn't help but laugh to but he was finding it hard to believe they had actually done that. They told him that they didn't get very far with all of them in the box. They only got has far as the sunflower fields of the Squirrel Scouts. Nate still found that hard to believe but enjoyed hearing the story none the less. He always enjoyed hearing the trio's past adventures before he came. It was now getting close to sunset and it was magnificent. Randy had come back in earlier while the four were still chatting on the balcony. He left them to chat while he grilled up some burgers and hot dogs and when they were ready, he took them out to the four and they all dined while watching the sun sink into the west. This was the perfect end to the day and they could hardly wait until tomorrow when they would hit the beach and spend the bulk of the day having fun on the beautiful beach that was for now far below them and calling with its waves crashing on the shoreline.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun At The Beach

**Location: The balcony of Jake's condo.**

**Time: July 1, 2007 at 5:45 a.m. C.D.T.**

Nate had managed to get up without waking Lazlo or the others. There was nothing wrong, he just wanted to wheel his way to the balcony and greet the coming day. He was wearing his favorite cocoa-colored silk PJs and they were perfect for the mild and muggy morning air. He had always been a decent morning person for awhile now. Most of his friends were quite the opposite. He figured that he just had a deeper appreciation for the days he was giving ever since the accident that could have killed him. Whatever the reason, he was glad he was able to come out here and greet the morning this way. The sound of the surf far below him was the perfect music to wake up to.

Nate was actually one of the last of the group to go to bed. The entire group of five had gone down to the pool yesterday evening after supper and even had a little tennis tournament that Clam actually ended up winning just barely beating Randy. Clam never ceased to amaze Nate. To hear him talk and to watch him one wouldn't think much of him, but Clam was a very talented little pygmy rhino. It was mostly the arts that his talents excelled in but he was also good at many sports including baseball and, as revealed recently, tennis. Anyway back to last night, Nate had been on the phone with Jake for a good part of the night. Jake and Crystal were currently visiting with Crystal's mother Jacky on the outskirts of Albuquerque. Jacky had managed to separate herself from Julius before his criminal enterprise really started to build. She had feared that her daughter was caught up in it. Crystal never told her about her undercover work with the FBI that ultimately led to Julius' downfall. How relieved she was to learn that this was the case and that Crystal had no intention of following in her father's criminal path.

Nate hadn't met Jacky yet but he had decided he would like to. So much strength she showed by staying near Albuquerque. Anyone else might have completed uprooted and gone off far away but not Jacky. She never had any fear of Julius. After their visit with Jacky, Jake and Crystal planned to go to visit with his folks in Mableton and then stay and do some things around Atlanta, including taking in the fireworks show at Centennial Olympic Park if the bad drought didn't put a halt to that. It seemed to Nate that Jake and Crystal would make a great couple and that Crystal would be one good sister-in-law. He just wandered when the big date would be. Nate was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the sliding glass door opening behind him. It was Randy in a pair of boxers and his favorite bathrobe.

Randy (yawning and stretching): Morning Nate…whatcha doing up so early in the morning?

Nate: Oh…good morning Randy. Just wanted to come out here and take in the beginning of the day is all. It's nice to come out here early with the sun just starting to rise and here the waves far below. It helps me think to.

Randy: Oh...what ya thinking bout?

Nate: Just reflecting on all that's happened with me lately and also about my brother's engagement to Crystal. I'm also thinking about all the fun to be had today. Just little things like that.

Randy: Well it's nice that you have such a good head on your shoulders for thinking and all. Just don't overdo it. After all, it's possible to over think things sometimes. Thinking things through is great and all but for some things it's better to just let them happen.

Nate: I know whatcha mean. It's just nice to reflect on things from time to time and this spot here is one of the best places in the world to do just that.

Randy: I think I'll have to agree with ya on that one little buddy. In fact I think I'll stay out here and enjoy the breaking of the day with you.

Nate: That's good to hear because this is much better when shared.

Randy: Indeed it is Nate, indeed it is.

The two of them remained out on the balcony for a good hour or so just watching the dawn break and talking as well as planning for the day. By the time they reentered the condo, the others were awake and it was time for some breakfast and some more chatting and planning.

**Location: The beach just in front of the unit.**

**Time: July 1, 2007 at 10:40 a.m. C.D.T.**

There couldn't have been a better time to get out in the water. There were no major rip currents and undertows to worry about. For Randy and the Jellies, that was of no concern to them anyway as they were in Randy's speedboat a good ways away from the shore. All were in the boat but Clam who was currently hot-dogging it behind the boat on a pair of water-skis. This was yet another sport that Clam had taking an instant shine to. It just couldn't get anymore carefree than this. All of them were had their swim trunks on and were enjoying the water.

Lazlo: Alright Clam! You've really got the hang of it.

Nate: I'll say. Just keep that nice form and balance around turns Clam, you were a little shaky on that last one. Hey Raj, you wanna go next?

Raj: (nervous giggle) I don't…think water-skiing is really my cup of tea Nate. It was enough for me to get comfortable with these high rates of speed with this boat so far from shore.

Lazlo: Are you sure Raj? You overcame your little fear of water when you faced it and found you could swim.

Raj: Yes…well that was swimming in the water. There's a big difference between swimming nice and gently through the water and skiing at high rate of speed above it.

Nate: Does make a good point there.

Raj: Besides…I'm just fine with being out here and enjoying the view as we speed along with the boat under me, not just a pair of oversized popsicle sticks between my feet and the water.

All had to laugh at Raj comparing the water-skis as a pair of oversized popsicle sticks.

Nate: Well it could be worse than that Raj. You could be skiing on the water without water-skis at all. Before my accident, I had gotten pretty good at barefoot water-skiing. I wouldn't recommend it though till one got real good at conventional water-skiing. Clam just may be up to that skill level before the day is done at this rate.

They continued water-skiing well past noon to about 1:00 in the afternoon. After a quick lunch back up at the condo they were back down in the water. This time Randy was giving each of them a ride on his jet ski one at a time. Raj was shaky at first but ended up doing just fine and having a great time. The only concern was how well Nate would be able to hold on. It turned out not to be a problem at all. As it got later in the day, the five stuck to snorkeling closer in to the shoreline. They came across a couple of flounders lounging on the bottom and caught site of an occasional crab. The waters of the Gulf were always so clear. With some light left they had a beach volleyball tournament with Randy and Clam against Lazlo and Raj while Nate was the referee. Randy had chosen Clam because he knew he might well get beat again if Clam was opposing him. The winning would be the team first to 21 and that ended up being Lazlo and Raj.

Randy: Dang…I guess I'm just snake-bit this week.

Lazlo: You sure you weren't letting us win Randy?

Randy: Positive...you know how competitive I can be. Give yourselves some credit, you guys were great.

Nate: I'll say. That was one close and exciting game.

Lazlo: Yea…now what else can we do with the day winding to a close.

Clam: Ooh…Ooh…(goes and whispers something in Lazlo's ear).

Lazlo: Hey…now there's a contest guaranteed to be a barrel of laughs. Just glad you volunteered yourself and not me. I'll be rooting for ya Clam.

Nate: What are ya'll planning Lazlo?

Randy: Yea…let us in on it.

Lazlo: Clam has decided he would like to challenge you to another contest Randy.

Randy: Oh? What kind of contest Clam?

Clam: (wiggled his fingers with a mischievous grin on his face) tickle…tickle.

Randy: (looking a little puzzled and nervous) You…wanna challenge me to a tickle contest?

Nate: Hey…yea that would be fun. I'm guessing you're wanting to see who can go the longest before crying uncle basically.

Clam: Yea…yea.

Randy: (stammering) Well I don't know…It'd be a little unfair as I have a…uhh…greater ability to…control my laughter…yea that's it.

Raj: You sure are very shaky right now Randy. You're not nervous are you?

Randy: Me…no way. (sighs) Ok Clam…I accept.

Lazlo: Alright then…now I think to fair you both should be tickled on your most ticklish spot which it turns out you both have the same most ticklish spot…the feet.

Randy: Whoa now…wait a minute. How'd you know I was most ticklish on my feet?

Lazlo: Patsy told me just before we left. She said it might come in handy and it looks like she was right.

Randy: Dang…I shouldn't have let that little factoid be known by the Squirrel Scouts. Should've known that would come back to bite me. Ah well what's done is done. So Clam…you wanna go first or should I?

Nate: I have a better idea. Since the target for both of ya'll is the feet, we could just bury you both in the sand and do the tickling simultaneously. First one to shout uncle looses. I'll be the referee for this. Lazlo you get to tickle Randy and Raj, you get to tickle Clam. So let's get em buried, find a couple of feathers and get it on.

In a matter of a few minutes, Randy and Clam were securely buried with just their head and feet exposed. Right at 5:54 p.m. the tickling began. The sound of the surf became mixed with the laughter of not just Randy and Clam but the ticklers Raj and Lazlo as well as Nate. There also came cheers of encouragement from the gathering crowd of onlookers. Nate had to keep close watch on both Randy and Clam to make sure they didn't start hyperventilating. Both were definitely, unbelievably, extremely ticklish. The contest went a good twenty minutes before Clam conceded.

Clam: (laughing his head off) uncle…UNKLE!!

Nate: And we finally have a winner. Congrats Randy. What a way to hang in there.

Randy: (laughing hard) yes….Oh yes….looks like I gotcha back for beating me at tennis last night.

There were dug out and Lazlo got each of them a nice bottle of water from the cooler they had brought down with them. After they had caught their breaths and got thoroughly rested, Clam and Randy decided to attack their ticklers and give them a taste of what they endured. Laughter once again filled the beach and when their little tickle fight settled; they realized that Nate was no longer in the area. Randy immediately got concerned and got to his feet and began to look around. They found him not too far off. He had started chatting with one of the onlookers, a young grey fox about his age it seemed.

Randy: There you are. Please don't wander off like that. Man you sure can go with just your arms.

Nate: Well I had had plenty of time to work on moving without the aid of my legs and my apologies Randy. I would like ya'll to meet Angela. While ya'll were busy tickling each other, we got to talking.

She introduced herself to all four of them and began to share with them what she shared with Nate. She was indeed Nate's age and she and her parents were renting unit 601 in the condo. They lived just outside of White Plains, NY and came down here often for the 4th of July week. This was their third year. Before their first trip down here, there were lots of problems with Angela's family. It turns out that her dad was employed as an accountant for a rather shady company. Turns out it was part of Julius' criminal enterprise. It was amazing to Nate how far reaching Julius' organization actually stretched. To think in a way he and his new friends helped to put a close to it all. They talked for awhile until it was time for all to part company and get some supper. They traded cell phone numbers and decided that they would love to keep in touch. Nate felt as if he knew Angela forever. He figured this was due to their connection with having to escape Julius' clutches. Fortunately for Angela and her entire family, her dad did not know enough of the inner workings of the organization to be a threat to Julius so they didn't have to relocate but there was always that element of fear. That fear was lifted when they learned of his incarceration and it was so nice to meet four of the Bean Scouts that helped to ensure Julius' capture. Nate found himself wandering if he and Angela might one day go steady. A very conflicting thought for Nate as he always saw himself eventually in a relationship with his childhood friend Sarah. Nate knew that it would most likely be Sarah for him. Angela was a wonderful girl and he respected greatly her strength of character. They would always be good friends as far as he was concerned but for him, Sarah would be the one.

Later that evening, Nate found himself once again out on the balcony. He was listening to the waves far below him and, as he liked to do, he was reflecting back on what the day brought. He couldn't decide what he enjoyed more, the boat ride or the ride on Randy's jet ski. The beach volleyball game was great and that tickle contest that took place between Randy and Clam was a rather amusing end to their fun day on the beach. He was also glad to make a new friend in Angela. All this that took place and it was just their first whole day their. He was looking forward to the rest of the week. Especially the 4th of July.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy 4th Of July

**Location: Down at the beach in front of the condo unit.**

**Time: July 4, 2007 at 11:45 a.m. C.D.T.**

Nate was resting comfortably in a lounge chair. He was watching Randy, Lazlo, Clam, and Raj trying their hand at kite surfing. That was one of the few water sports he hadn't tried and, sadly, would never get to try. He didn't let it get him down though. He was looking forward to trying out parasailing a little later in the day. The five had been on the beach since about 9:30 in the morning. They didn't do as much this morning as they had done the first few days here. No this was a day to just do some more relaxing and just take in the sun. Clam hadn't dared to challenge anyone to another tickle contest. Poor Clam and Randy were so exhausted after that first evening on the beach. They slept in for a long time the next morning. Nate was glad the contest took place though as it drew the attention of Angela, the young fox he had met that evening. He had kept in touch with her regularly since then. She and her family were off visiting relatives that lived in Panama City Beach, FL. They were coming back to the condo this evening and she would join Nate and his friends to watch the fireworks show from their balcony on the 21st floor.

Lazlo: (approaching Nate along with the other jellies and Randy) Hey Nate. You see all those cool tricks Randy did while kite surfing. It was pretty impressive.

Randy: Thanks guys but it wasn't all that impressive. I've seen some pretty amazing things done by professionals doing this. This is a relatively new sport for me. This is my fourth year at doing it.

Nate: Not bad at all for just four years experience and Lazlo, you, Clam, and Raj were spectacular considering this was the first time ya'll attempted it.

Raj: Yes well we had a real good teacher. Randy sure has the fundamentals of this sport down.

Clam: Very savvy!

Randy: Again thanks guys but…

Nate: Come on Randy, no need to be so modest. You just scared that if you come off as to arrogant, you'll get tickle-attacked.

Randy: Ah…don't even mention the t word to me for a long time. That had to have been the most brutal competition I've ever been involved with.

Clam: Clam agree!

Lazlo: I bet you do Clam. Speaking of that first evening how's Angela? You talk to her recently Nate?

Nate: I did just this morning. She and her parents are at Panama City Beach right now. Her paternal grandparents live there now. She should be back in time for the big fireworks show over the water this evening. I've invited her to join us and view the show from our balcony. The show should be really great when viewed high up like that.

Lazlo: I know what you mean. I'll be like we're actually up there with the fireworks as they go off and light the night sky. I can't wait for this evening.

Randy: I can't wait either guys. I'm so glad I decided to accompany all of you here.

Raj: I'm very glad too Randy as I'm certain that we couldn't have had even half this much fun if it were Lumpus with us.

Lazlo: Ah…scoutmaster Lumpus is not all that bad but he does seem to lack the zest for fun and adventure that Randy has.

Clam: No fun at all.

Nate: Well Randy you're here with us because my brother Jake has a lot of trust in you and your abilities to ensure our safety. Looks to me that his trust was well-placed and I'm glad the two of you became friends.

Randy: Well what can I say? Jake has turned out to be one of the most well-rounded guys I've known. If most of the people I grew up with went through what your brother went through last year and even earlier with the crash that paralyzed you, I doubt they'd be able to adjust as well as Jake did. It helps to have such a wonderful young lady as Crystal in his life. He's even requested that I be the best man at his wedding. I told I'd think about it but surely there's someone he's known longer than me that would be more fitting.

Nate: Well Jake did have a good bit of friends he hung out with when growing up in Mableton. He tried to stay in touch with them after going to New Mexico but he just got busier and busier and he simply lost touch with most of them. I was worried that at the rate he was going, he wouldn't have any friends in his life at all. That all changed when he met Crystal. I'm glad he let down his guard and let you become a friend of his. Ever since the accident, I believe he's just been real stubborn about letting anyone in. I do hope you consider his offer. Jake has referred to you as one of the best friends he's ever had.

Randy: You know I think I will do this. Friends like Jake don't come around to often. Besides I should have plenty of time to prepare as engagements can sometimes go on for years before the actual marriage. I do sense though that those two will not be waiting that long however.

Lazlo: So romantic. Makes me wander who might be the one I'll marry in the future.

At that statement, Nate, Raj, and Clam started to laugh.

Lazlo: What? What's so funny guys?

Raj: (catching his breath) Come on Lazlo…everybody knows who you'll probably marry.

Clam: (fluttering eyelashes and imitating Patsy's voice surprisingly well) Hey there Lazlo. Would you like some delicious banana bread I made just for you?

Lazlo: hehehe…pretty good Clam but you better be careful. I know where you're most ticklish remember (grins menacingly and wiggles fingers).

Clam: (covers feet) Not necessary! Clam be good!

Lazlo: (giggles) Don't worry Clam. We're good. You do make a point though Clam. I do like Patsy and she definitely likes me.

Nate: A whole lot it would seem.

Lazlo: Yea…but it's way too early for me to be thinking about that yet.

Randy: Definitely Lazlo. You all have plenty of time to consider things like that. Right now just be kids and have fun, much like you've been doing this whole week thus far.

Nate: Definitely agree with that. Now I'm getting hungry. Let's go get something to eat and get refueled for more fun.

They made their way back up to the condo for some sandwiches. Once they were through with lunch, they returned to the beach and began parasailing with the help of Randy's speedboat. This is what Nate was looking forward to all day and he was the first to try it. It was just as cool as he had imagined it to be. Lazlo and Clam felt the same way. Even Raj, who was apprehensive about soaring at such great heights above the waves at first, got a real kick out of it. This went on into the evening. They then left the beach and went to a nearby restaurant to eat. Once back, they got ready to view the firework show that would start soon.

**Location: Balcony of the condo.**

**Time: July 4, 2007 at 10:30 p.m. C.D.T.**

Lazlo: This is so exciting guys. I've never seen a fireworks show from this high up before.

Angela: Me neither Lazlo and I've been here for a few of this 4th of July fireworks shows but never this high up.

Randy: At this moment in time, there is nothing that could possibly top this awesome view. I've too have seen some spectacular fireworks shows but this is gonna be real special.

Nate: Though as you said Randy that nothing can beat this show, I hope Jake and Crystal enjoy the one up in Atlanta as much we'll enjoy this one.

Raj: Yes well I have no doubt that they will my friend. No doubt at all.

They all relaxed in their chairs and looked on in awe as the fireworks began to light up the night sky. Brilliant blues, reds, and whites mixed with yellows and greens creating a rainbow of sparkling light that reflected perfectly in the ocean below. This was indeed a perfect night and a perfect show. They all knew that once the show had concluded and when they later laid there heads down to sleep that the brilliant show would continue on long throughout the night in their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

**Location: Balcony of the condo.**

**Time: July 7, 2007 at 6:30 a.m. C.D.T.**

Lazlo had joined Nate out on the balcony to watch the sunrise. This was the final morning of the groups' week-long trip and Nate was glad that Lazlo had joined him to observe the final sunrise of the trip with him. He had realized that he hadn't really talked with Lazlo all that much on this trip, at least not in any long, drawn-out conversations. No with Lazlo there was hardly anytime for such conversations as the spider monkey was a constant ball of energy that like staying active and using his imagination to dream up fun stuff to do. It was becoming clear, however, that there was a side to Lazlo well-suited for deep conversations.

Lazlo: I know you've said that you feel no limitations from you're paralysis Nate but have you ever had moments where you just start to think what if?

Nate: (sighs) Of course I've had those moments. I guess there's really no escaping them when it gets right down to it. The question of what if has crossed my mind a lot this week when I watched ya'll kite-surfing and water-skiing…all the things I use to be able to do.

Lazlo: I don't see how it doesn't drive you crazy. I remember once when I had a broken leg and had to stay off my feet for awhile, it really got me down. I know that might seem like nothing to you though. After all I eventually regained use of my leg. Never having use of both legs like in your case would be a tragedy for me. I don't know if I could handle it as well as you have.

Nate: Well it was a great struggle for me to begin with. I have to say that you and Clam, Raj, and all the other campers last summer really helped. Ya'll gave me that final push I needed to help pick myself up and go on living life to the fullest. Besides I also hold out hope that soon I might be able to use my legs yet again.

Lazlo: Really!? It might actually be possible to reverse the paralysis? I thought your case was irreversible.

Nate: Well it still is considered that but all I've seen in the advances in the field of medicine have been encouraging. Personally I don't know how I'd take it if I got word that a surgery could be done tomorrow to restore me pretty much back to normal. It would be great and all but…well I'd have to adjust to something new once again. I just wander if I could handle that psychologically.

Lazlo: I see your point but I would have to think you would be capable of adjusting back to having working legs just as easily as you had to adjust to not having working legs. Hey! You know what would be cool. They could maybe give you bionic legs. Then you'd be the ultimate Bean Scout, half coyote and half robot and all super fast and with the ability to kick a pine cone for hundreds of miles. (displays big grin and wide eyes) That would be soooo awesome.

Nate: (rolls eyes at Lazlo's active imagination) Yea that would be something else bud. Still I don't think we've reached that level of bio-mechanical expertise yet. Maybe it would be possible in another 10 years or maybe 2 years for Japan (chuckles). We'll have to wait and see.

They continued on a little while in conversation until they heard the sliding glass door behind them open. It was Randy and he wanted to know if they were ready to have some breakfast. Both of course were more than ready and Randy with some help from Nate helped to whip up a nice breakfast of waffles, bacon, eggs, and sausage. Randy it turns out was very handy in the kitchen as was Nate. Nate learned a lot of his culinary skills from Jake, who also liked to cook. They all got a kick out of Randy's apron that read simply "Real Man Can Cook". Clam turned out to be a big help as well in the kitchen. This was no surprise to the others as they figured Clam's artistic abilities would probably show up in the kitchen as well. As much fun as the five had in preparing the meal, it was equally if not more enjoyable to feast on what they had prepared.

Once everyone was through with breakfast, they began to pack. Randy had already had his watercrafts taken off the previous day. They were to drive all the way up to Atlanta where Jake and Crystal had invited them to spend the rest of the day with them there. After that it would be back to Camp Kidney for Randy, Lazlo, Clam, and Raj. Jake would personally take Nate to his baseball camp come the following Sunday. After one final glance out over the ocean from their balcony, they left the room, headed down to the parking lot, and piled into Randy's sports car. Nate had already said goodbye to Angela yesterday morning. By now they were probably almost to their home in White Plains, NY. He had made sure he had her number so that he could speak to her again. She was a friend he wanted to be sure and keep. At about 8:15 a.m. C.D.T. they were on their way, away from Florida's Gulf Coast toward Georgia. It would be around 4:45 p.m. E.D.T. when they got to Atlanta and the hotel that Jake and Crystal were staying at. The remainder of the day was perfect and just before Nate lay down to sleep that night, he reflected on the good times they had shared this week. He knew he was gonna have a time saying goodbye to those guys in the morning but he was determined to keep in touch. He smiled as he began to drift off to sleep knowing that he would definitely be returning to Camp Kidney in the future.

**The End**


End file.
